


and give a hand o' thine

by kinkralt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, background geralt/jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkralt/pseuds/kinkralt
Summary: It's become a bit of a tradition for her to bring in the new year on his cock: bouncing on it, bent over while he fucks her hard, on her knees with it down her throat.One of these years he'll have to make her come with his mouth, he thinks, but he really does love making his baby girl come on his cock.—Geralt and Ciri bring in the new year together
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	and give a hand o' thine

**Author's Note:**

> this reads like a bad porno but i had fun with it so HAH ~

It's yet another quiet New Year's Eve for them. 

On the tv, Time's Square is packed to the brim waiting for the ball drop, but the volume is down, almost muted, and it's easily ignorable. 

Geralt's slipped into a light doze on the couch, head tipped back, when he feels a warm weight settle over his lap. He keeps his eyes closed, but the corners of his lips curl up as hands brush over his chest, moving down until they reach the waistband of his sweatpants. They linger there for a moment before reaching in and palming at his soft cock until he starts to harden, and he lets out a soft hum. 

Lips press to his jaw and hair tickles at his cheek. "It's almost midnight, Daddy," Ciri's soft voice murmurs in his ear, and her teeth catch the lobe, biting gently. 

He moves his arms from the back of the couch to place his hands on her legs. He rubs at the warm, smooth skin of her bare thighs before reaching around to take handfuls of her ass, gripping her tight, fingers teasing at the edge of her lacy panties. Her breath hitches when he rolls his hips up, holding her in place so he can grind against her cunt. 

Opening his eyes, he watches her tip her head back, exposing the pale column of her throat as she continues grinding in his lap. He moves one hand from her ass to reach into her panties and slip his fingers between her folds, rubbing at her clit. 

"So wet for me already, baby girl," he murmurs, and she whines when he slips his hand lower to push two of his fingers into her cunt. He smirks when she clenches around him. "You that desperate for Daddy's cock?" 

She rides his hand as he pumps his fingers in and out of her, slick dripping down his hand. His other hand trails up her body, pushing her loose crop top up to expose her tits. He takes one into his mouth, flicking his tongue against her nipple and sucking at it, and she moans high and needy, her hands threading into his hair. 

"Please, Daddy," she whines. "Need your cock. Need you to fuck my pussy with it." 

It sends heat straight to his gut, and he groans, his cock twitching in his sweatpants. He moves his mouth to her other nipple and keeps fingering her, pushing them in deep and rubbing his thumb over her clit until she's shaking in his lap. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," she pants. "Daddy, please, _please_ —" 

He leans back, pulling his hand out of her, hushing her with soft kisses to her cheeks, her neck. "I've got you, baby girl. I'm gonna give you what you want. Sit up." 

She raises up on her knees, face flushed prettily, eyes bright and hair falling out of its bun. Her bottom lip is red from where she's worried it between her teeth, trying and failing to hold all her little moans and whines in. He kisses over her collarbones and neck as he slips his fingers into her panties and slowly works them down her thighs to her knees, holding her waist as she slips them all the way off. 

Her cunt glistens with her slick as she stays on her knees above him, and he pushes his fingers back into her, curling them until he finds that spot inside her that makes her moan and tremble over him. When he pulls them out again, he brings his hand up to lick the taste of her off it as her hands reach for his sweats again, pulling them down until she can take his cock in her hand, immediately smearing his own precome over it as she strokes him. 

On the tv, the countdown has started, and he grins—it's become a bit of a tradition for her to bring in the new year on his cock: bouncing on it, bent over while he fucks her hard, on her knees with it down her throat. 

One of these years he'll have to make her come with his mouth, he thinks, but he really does love making his baby girl come on his cock. 

He can just barely make out the crowd shouting along to the countdown— _Ten, nine, eight_ —as she positions herself over him, holding his cock to guide it into herself. She smiles down at him, rubbing his cock against her clit, smearing her slick onto him, and he grabs her hips. 

"Happy New Year, Daddy," Ciri says, and he groans as he watches her sink down onto him just as loud cheering erupts on the tv. 

Geralt tunes the tv back out as she settles fully on his cock, her expression screwed up in pleasure. She clenches around him, tight and wet and hot, his hips thrusting up of their own accord into her heat. He fondles her tits while she adjusts to him, rocking in little movements in his lap, until she raises back up, just the tip of his cock inside her, and drops back down, pulling moans out of both of them. 

"Oh, fuck, Daddy," she pants, reaching a hand down to rub her fingers against her clit. "You're so big. Filling my pussy up with your thick cock." 

"Mm, you like Daddy's big cock, don't you, baby girl?" He rolls his hips, pushing his cock deeper into her. "Like it when I fuck you with it?" 

"Yeeeess, Daddy," she moans, clenching around him again. "Fuck me with your big, thick cock." 

"I will, baby girl," he promises her, hands rubbing up her sides, squeezing her tits, thumbs flicking at her nipples before he moves them down again. "I'll fuck you nice and hard, just like you like. That what you want?" 

She moans at his words, nodding frantically. "Yes, Daddy!" 

He lets her ride him for a bit, building up a rhythm until she's bouncing in his lap, the smack of sweaty skin accompanying his rough breaths and her high whines. He watches his cock slip in and out of her, wet with her slick, and heat pools in his gut when she reaches down to spread her folds, showing off her clit to him. 

Eventually, he takes her by the hips, holding her in place, and braces his feet on the floor so he can fuck up into her, hard and fast. She gasps and moans, making the prettiest noises for him, and he knows he won't last much longer. 

"Gonna fill you up, baby girl," he tells her, thrusts becoming erratic. "Gonna fill that pussy with my cum. You want it?" 

"Yes, Daddy, please!" she cries out, bracing her hands on his arms. "Cum in my pussy!" 

He gives a few more thrusts before shoving his cock as deep into her as he can get, groaning as his release washes through him and he shoots into her in thick spurts. He breathes heavily as he comes down, a light, floaty feeling settling into his bones, and he thrusts into her lazily, milking his cock into her as he softens. She rubs frantically at her clit with her fingers, working towards her own pleasure release. 

"C'mon, baby girl," he encourages her, her breath hitching as she gets closer and closer, head thrown back. "Cum on my cock like a good girl. Do it for Daddy." 

She finally pushes herself over the peak, crying out as her orgasm shakes through her. She pants heavily as she enjoys the euphoria, hair matted to her face with sweat as she looks at him and gives him a lazy, fucked out smile. 

"Good girl," he tells her, and she giggles. 

"Thank you, Daddy." 

He helps her off his cock, sucking in a sharp breath at the stimulation when he slips from her. Immediately, he pushes his fingers into her, watching as his own spend leaks out of her cunt down her thighs. She hums in content, body relaxing as he lazily plays with her. 

He presses a kiss to her cheek, trailing them softly down her neck. "Happy New Year, baby girl," he murmurs, and holds her close as she curls up against him. "Love you." 

"Love you, too, Daddy," she murmurs back, and tilts her face up to kiss his cheek. "Papa's supposed to be back this week, right?" 

"I think so." His husband's been on tour, and this will be the first time in nearly four months that they'll get to see him. 

She hums, curling under his arm. "We have to celebrate with him, too. I haven't gotten to give him his Christmas present yet." 

He thinks of the lacy babydoll and matching panties in her room, wrapped and ready to be opened, and presses a kiss to her head. "I'm sure he'll love it." 

"I hope so." 

She yawns, and he takes that as his cue to get them off the couch and into bed. With a tight hug and another kiss to his cheek, she tells him goodnight before heading to her room, and he watches until her door is closed before heading to his own. 

He crawls into his empty king-size bed after shucking his sweats, and sighs as his head hits the pillow. On his bedside table, his phone vibrates with a text, and he rolls over to check it. 

He can't help his smile when he sees it's a picture of his husband bundled under the covers in his hotel bed and smiling, tired but genuine, at the camera. 

_happy new year, dear heart_  
 _miss you lots and can't wait to be home_ _  
give our girl a hug from me xo_

Geralt sends back a quick _already did. love you too jask_ before setting his phone down again and rolling back over, closing his eyes. He's not quite asleep yet when Ciri comes into the room and crawls into bed with him, curling into his side and pressing her face into his armpit like her papa does. 

Smiling softly, he slips into sleep easily from there. 

**Author's Note:**

> [@kinkralt](http://twitter.com/kinkralt)


End file.
